Family Togetherness
by LoveShipper
Summary: Leo, Olivia and their little family go on a camping trip. Sucky summary but still read and review. Please and thank you. Hope you enjoy.


Okie dokie so this is my first Leolivia fanfic. Hopefully you guys like it. So please review kindly and constructively. I don't own anybody but the characters I obviously made up.

It was a hectic day at the Howard house. Leo and Olivia Howard were both rushing around; washing clothes for the four suitcases, packing the yummy food for the 3 day trip and of course the supplies.

There was so much to pack that as Olivia packed something she checked it off her list: "mixed vegetables, milk, chicken, steak culettes, bread, candies, lunch meats, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, celery, crutons, marshallows, graham crackers and of course two kinds of oatmeal (adult and kiddies)."

When Olivia put down the list and went to check the basket to double check that she didn't forget anything, she noticed it was a little lighter then it was suppse to be. She turned around to see if she might have dropped anything, only to almost bump into the adorable little man who had been following her like a puppy dog.

Jack, looked so much like Leo with his shaggy brown hair that fell into those big brown eyes that could melt anyone's hearts with a single puppy dog eyed look complete with the two moles under each eye. His little arms were struggling to hold the vegetables he tried to hide behind his back. The puppy dog eyes came out in full force hoping that his mommy wouldn't be mad at him.

"Mommy, we are camping. Not so many healthy food, Katie and mine's tummy want some sweet foods, like chicken nuggets, french fries and hot dogs. So I am putting away the mommy food and putting more kiddie food in." Jack said with all the logic of a five year old, he really agreed with what he was saying.

Olivia just smiled at the logic of her son. It didn't work on her way of thinking but it still made her smile. Then again pretty much anything her son and daughter said and did made her heart melt and then smile. "Sweetie, vegetables and healthy foods are good for your bodies to grow big and strong like daddy and me and give you energy and brain power to play and learn about stuff. "

"But I guess mommy can give you kiddies some treats per say. We can cook our hot dogs over the campfire but we are keeping the veggies. Sounds fair? That way we are all happy." Olivia said cause what harm could it be to have some "junky" food on what is a family event.

"Yeah! Thank mommy. You are the best!" Jack glomped onto her then ran upstairs, probably to tell his sister that mommy was allowing them to have some of their favorite foods. His mom just shook her head in amusement at the little ball of energy that was her son and continued to pack the food.

Upstairs Leo was watching at amusement as his little girl used all 39 pounds of her to close her overstuffed suitcase. When nothing seemed to work, little huffs and puffs with the beginning of whining, Katie asked her suitcase why it wasn't being a nice suitcase and closing for her?

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart but I think you put too much stuff in your suitcase. What do you have here? Kat, honey, we are only going to be camping for 3 days. Daddy doesn't think you need all your stuffies and toys. Your brother and you will be too busy having fun to read or play with your toys this weekend.

Babycakes, I think your clothes will fit better in your suitcase if you fold them. Like when we fold the clean clothes after their bath in the washer. Here let Daddy help you. There we go, now there is room for some of your stuffies and toys for bedtime. All done, you have all the clothes, toys and stuffies you could ever need for the trip. Now let's go see what else needs to be done to help mommy out."

The only thing that still needed to be done was carry everything to the car; Katie and Jack carrying the light stuff and Olivia and Leo with the bigger and heavier items. Then it was time for the 2 1\2 hour trip in a car with two 5 year olds who have the attention span of a couple of minutes before the usual child-like whining and impatience would appear. To prevent this happening loads of books, toys and at least 2 cds of children's songs be packed into the backseat.

It only took 1 1\2 hours of singing on top of their lungs, one parent reading out loud and playing with their toys for Jack and Katie to start the whole: "Are we there yet? How much longer? This is taking forever. I'm bored." whinning chant from the backseat. This was accompanied with the over dramatic throwing of their heads back against the seat and flopping over as much as their booster seats would allow.

"Hold on my little weary warriors. You only need to wait a little longer before we get to the campsite and start our family fun. How about we see how many different colors cars we can see on the road? There we go, we have got 1 blue and 1 green car. Let's see who can see the next blue or green car." Leo said as he turned around his seat to smile lovingly at his two munchkins while racking his brain for a good car game to play.

Lucky for him, the game lasted the entire rest of the trip before the little car was pulling into Pres'quille Pronvincial Park. It seemed like spring was in full bloom with the canopy of leafy trees, people outside enjoying the sunshine with walking and bike riding and of course squirrels and chipmucks scurrying looking for nuts.

The camping site was a nice spot; close to the washrooms, lake and walking trail with lots of trees for shade. Katie and Jack were sent to the picnic table to color and draw in their seperate coloring books while mommy and daddy worked to set up the sleeping and dining tent. It would be easier to do without two little mean-well-but-would-end-up-getting-hurt helpers.

"Leo, babe, stop being a guy and just read the instructions or you are going to break one or more of the rods or get tangled in the tent. Though it is kind of funny to watch you fight something that can't fight back and I am going to pretend not to hear the bad words coming out of your mouth." Olivia said dry wit that was mixed in with loving affection as she regarded her husband once again struggling with doing something cause his machoness wouldn't allow him to read the instructions.

Leo just playfully mocked her, she was always telling him to stop being a "guy" and just admit he can't do stuff without help from others or reading instructions. "Liv, we have been over this before. I don't need instructions, this is going to be a quick setup once I get the tent material to work with me. Why do I need instructions that will confuse me when it is obvious which pole goes where."

"Sure toots, we will see who knows how easy setting up the tent is after you struggle with it for the next 10 minutes. Believe me honey, I have a strong feeling that is how long it will take you. So while you struggle, unneccesarily I might add, I will set up the dinning tent and we will see who is the fastest tent set-upper. Winner gets a kiss, deal?"

It was a close contest but Olivia won by a couple of seconds. Of course included her dorky, childish and highly adorable celebratory dance while Leo looked on with all the love and laughter reserved for his wife of 6 years. "Yeah yeah, you beat me. But haha it didn't take me a 10 minutes like you predicted so happy dance for me too. So pucker up woman cause here is your reward."

After the cooler of food as well as the setting up of the sleeping bags, it was fun time. Soon a rousing and laughter filled boys against girls game of soccer aroused. Jack took a page from his daddy's book by trying to hardest to hold Katie so he could get his little foot to the ball faster while she struggled in his not so tight grip but laughing her head off.

"Breakaway! Olivia breaks away from her boys on her way to the goal. Will Leo or Jack be able to catch her before she passes it to her girl so Katie can can score a goal? The crowd is on its feet with anticipation cheering their heads off." Olivia said in a kind of announcing voice as she tried to avoid Leo's arms trying to playfully grab at her waist.

When Katie got the ball, Leo playfully slow ran after her but not enough to let her know that he was letting her win. Jack tried to block his mommy who just scooped him up and ran with him upside down tickling his stomach as Katie kicked the ball in. As she was celebrating with her own little happy dance with her little arms raised, Leo came over, scoooped her up onto his shoulders and playfully shouted: "Oh and the boys are defeated by the amazing goal scored by Ms Katie Howard! Oh the crowd goes wild with happiness! Oh here comes the winners' kisses; starting with the little princess."

As Katie was brought down from her pedestal, she got her kiss reward and Olivia got hers as she walked past. Then it was time for dinner so back to the campsite they went. Jack and Katie were responsible for tearing up the lettuce for the salad while Olivia cut up the rest of the veggies as well as preparing the chicken for the campfire that Leo was preparing.

After the yummy dinner, it was time to do the dishes with the water from the pump and it was a Howard family operation; Leo washed, Olivia rinsed off the soap and Jack and Katie dried. Then after Jack and Kim got ready for bed, campfire time complete with singing campfire\children's songs and two fairy tales; Cinderella and Tarzan being read into little ears as Jack and Katie sat on Leo or Olivia's lap.

Jack and Katie were then tucked into their Spiderman and Disney Fairies sleeping bags with their stuffed dog and bunny and of course lots of kisses, hugs and cuddles (Leo on Jack's left and Olivia on Katie's right making a kiddie sandwich) until tired hazel and chocolate brown eyes closed for the night.

As Leo and Olivia were cuddling on the log in front of the fire, not saying a word but not needing too, that was how comfortable and relaxed them were, just enjoying the person they love the most beside them. They both noticed that their next door neighbours weren't exactly the quietest people.

Considering it was 9 pm, they were acting like it was 2 in the afternoon with loud noises, loud music, reving car engines and talking at what seems at the top of their lungs. They didn't seem to care about people staring at them like they had a screw loose, they just laughed and talked carefree as they set up their tents then settled down at the campfire.

Since their conversation was loud and not exactly children-friendly, Leo and Olivia checked on the kids many times, hoping that their sleep wasn't interupted. Thank goodness their little angels weren't at all affected. Soon, the neighbours' party was cut short when one of the other neighbours had reported them to the park ranger so the night became quieter. Or so they thought.

It seemed like Leo and Olivia had just climbed into their sleeping bags and fell asleep, snuggled up before they were awoken. A watch said it was 2 am, by a loud noise outside the tent. It sounded like low growls and snarls and there was a huge shadowy mass outside the tent.

"OMG there is a bear outside our tent. Leo, what do we do? Our food is safe in the cooler so that isn't a problem unless they know how to open a cooler and also food packages. I am worried about them slashing this flimsy tent and hurting our babies. What can we do? This bear has 1,400 lbs on us.

How do we fight that?" Olivia said in a worried whisper as she grasped onto her husband's shirt. Jack and Katie had been awoken by the commotion and were now crying, whimpering "mommy,daddy, i'm scared" and clinging to both of their parents with all their might.

"Sweetie, don't freak out until we are certain it is a bear. Doesn't seem as big as a brown bear should be. It doesn't sound like a bear. Ok, here is what we are going to do; I am going to take the lighter, pepper spray and flashlight to try to scare it and see what is going on." Leo said trying to sound encouraging and brave as he pried Katie's little scared fingers off his shirt.

Leo took a deep breath of courage before unzipping the tent. When he got a good look at the "bear" he had to laugh. It was totally fake, it was obviously a guy dressed up in a bear costume. Now that Leo was fully awake he could hear the snickering and giddy childish laughter in the bushes. So with a roll of his eyes at the fact that grown men still thought it was funny to play pranks on unsuspecting people, he went back to the tent.

Olivia practically dragged him into the tent and while talking in a frantic tone checked him over quickly for any injuries: "What happened out there? Are you hurt? Was it a bear?". All Leo did was hold open the flap and gesture outside to the dude in the bear suit parading around the campsite and generally acting like a complete dolt as his friends howled with laughter.

As the little family re-settled in for the night, they could hear the tires of a truck pulling up, a muted conversation that ended up with lots of whimpering and shouts of "it was just a stupid prank" before the area got quiet again and the Howard family fell back asleep. This time the munckins slept in between their parents as extra protection in case of nightmares or nighttime visitors.

Morning came which meant that Leo had to drag himself out of bed the moment the sunshine shone into his face from the tent's meshed windows to start the water for the oatmeal and coffee to broil on the campfire stove. Then it was time to crawl inside the tent to gently shake and kiss the three loves of his life awake also with whispers of endearments into their ears until he was certain they were awake.

After breakfast and of course a trip to the bathroom for the changing of clothes and hair and teeth brushing, it was time to make up a plan for the day. The little family decided to ride their bikes to the beach, spend a wonderful day in the sun and surf with a picnic lunch and then ride home.

"Sweeties, quickly and quietly come over here. I spy a mommy and baby deer having their breakfast of grass and flowers. You guys have to be quiet or they will run off. They get scared easily. Aww the little one is so cute and he has spots to hide in the grass. Just like mommy and daddy, the mommy deer is watching us closely and standing close to her baby to keep him safe." Leo whispered to his kids as everyone watched the deer family on the side of the road until it was time to keep moving.

The beach was kind of packed but not enough that was back to back sunbathers. They picked a spot in the middle of the beach, set up their stuff, slathered sunscreen on the kiddies much to the dismay of Jack and Kim who were eager to get to the playing and hated to stay still for long and then settled in for the day.

"King Leo, I think you and me should help Prince Jack and Princess Katie make the most grandest, beautiful and tallest towered castle fit for the royal family. So each of us will take one pail to fill." Olivia said as everyone got to work on their very own castle parts. Jack and Kim were responsible for the towers and Leo and Olivia were responsible for molding and shaping them into a castle shape.

After the Royal Howard Castle was decorated with shells, feathers and had a moat with ocean water, it was time to relax in the sun reading or even. sunbathing. Or as Leo and Olivia soon found out it meant Jack and Kate bury mommy and daddy in sand then laugh as they struggle to break free.

"Oh no the daddy monster has broken free of his sand cage and is after the munchkins so beware little ones cause I am after you!" Leo lunges after them, catching them easily, scoops the giggling, screaming and wiggling Jack and Katie in each arm and carries them to the ocean where he belly flops into the water.

Olivia went to the ocean's edge and just smiled lovingly at her little family playing in the water; Leo swimming under the water to tickle Jack and Kim's little legs or scoop them up to tickle their sides and tummies while their sibling tried to pry their daddy's fingers off the other while trying to tickle him back.

She always loved to watch the three most important people in her life interact; Leo, Jack and Katie were just so adorable and sweet together even if it was just a simple act like getting the kids ready for bed or even a simple childhood game like tag. She could watch her loves every hour of every day and never get tired of it.

After the water games were over, it was time to go back to the site for some relaxing time before dinnertime. So the tired but sun-kissed family pedaled home, a little slower then when they arrived. Only to discover poor Leo was burnt like a lobster on his back that even a slight movement hurt like crazy.

"My poor Leo. I guess someone forgot to re-apply his sunscreen cause he was too busy unleashing his inner child with our two little sweeties. Tisk tisk, naughty boy, now lie on the sleeping bag and I will smother you in aloe lotion."Olivia said as she helped Leo take off his shirt as carefully as she could without staring too much at her husband's abs and glad that they had both been so cautious about smothering their kids in suncreen all day.

Jack and Katie tried to read, telling what they think happens on the page from the pictures, to Leo so he wouldn't focus on how the lotion soaking into his skin stung. The sun and all the fun they had that day caught up to them. Soon there were two little kiddies cuddled together on the Spiderman sleeping bag, happily in dreamland and gathering the energy needed for the nightly activities.

As their babies slept, Leo built a campfire to cook the hot dogs and smiley fries on as well as lightly toast the buns. While he was doing that Olivia searched the surrounding area for marshmellow sticks and got them sharp enough to use after the parks' night time discussion of the type of animals located in the park at the amphatheatre.

The amphatheatre was jammed with kiddies in their pjs with their parents. The presentation went off without a hitch and soon the roof was being lifted, per say, with laughter, music, chants and fun facts of each animals by the children and the two park rangers. The next hour went by in a second, or so it seemed and soon everyone was being ushered back to their campsites.

"Daddy can we please have smores? Pretty please? I promise Jackie and I won't be little piggies with it cause we don't want our tummies to hurt." Katie asked as she walked hand in hand with her daddy back to the camp unlike her brother who had their mommy calling after him every minute to slow down and wait for them cause he was running full speed ahead of them.

"Ohhh hot marshmellow. Don't let it burn! I don't wanna burnt marshmellows. I want it to be ooey gooey and melting. I want my fingers to get all sticky and gooey so that mommy will have to clean my fingers with lots of soap, no spit bath though." Jack said as he sat on Leo's lap while his daddy cooked the two marshmellows on the stick to make sure it was as yummy as he and his sister wanted them.

"Yummy yummy in my tummy. Ohh this is so yummy. And the best part is I get to lick my fingers clean and my face when I am done. Thank you mommy and daddy for the yummy before bedtime treat." Katie said in between mouths of marshmellows, graham crackers and bits of chocolate bar and licking her fingers clean of the tasty treat.

A quick shower (showers aren't as fun as baths- less space in the small shower stall for the usual water play-until-fingers-get-pruning fun according to Jack and Katie) for all family memembers. Leo and Olivia had their showers while Jack and Katie sat on the benchs outside the shower stall swinging their feet after being washed and into their pjs.

The whole family just sat there in silence by the campfire, too tired from the day's activities to do the usual campfire games. Each child was being cuddled and snuggled on one parent's lap, always a favorite way to spend time, before two little eyes grew heavy and yawns were every second occurances.

After an uneventful but restful night, it was the last day of camping so to make it memorable, there was a trip to the marsh scheduled for the day and then the gift shop for some mementos of their family camping trip. The marsh had a lot of tall grass on top of a small river which was kind of boring for Jack and Katie until they got to the observation deck where they were able to wade into the water to catch frogs and insects that were living in the murky waters.

"Watch out froggies! Jackson Howard is here to capture you so we can play. Don't worry, my mommy and daddy will make me let you go back to your mommy and daddy even though I want to take you home as my pets" Jack called out as he took off his socks and shoes and waded into the water as quickly as he could.

Katie and Jack had a blast wading farther and farther into the water, calling for the frogs to "come out where ever they are", soaking the bottom of their shorts but neither child cared about how dirty or wet they were becoming, it was part of the adventure and only mommies and daddies care about clothes getting dirty.

"What was that noise? It is coming from that huge pile of sticks. OMG it is a marsh monster! Mommy! Daddy! Help us! It is coming closer! Run like the wind Jackie!" Katie screamed as huge splashes could be heard around the reeds where they had ventured into. The water seem to suck their shoes down into the mud as they used all their strength to run as fast as they could.

Once they got to the shore, they practically ran into their parents' arms, shaking with fright at the "monster" behind them. Leo and Olivia looked after the sound to see what had frightened their babies only to smother a laugh as a small beaver lumbered onto the land to gnaw on a tree for wood for their home, unaware the commotion and fright it had brought.

"Don't worry buddy and princess, there is your mash monster; a little beaver just slapping the water to say "I'm here" and cutting down trees to help build its home. It didn't mean to scare you guys. Now that this scare is over do you guys want to search for froggies again? I think I see two froggie eyes peeking out from the water. Oh it just winked at you. I think he wants to play with you two."Leo said as he showed his children their "monster" and then tried to cheer them up with news of a possible new friend.

Their fear was instantly forgotten when Jack and Kim glimpsed the winking eyes over the lillypad and jumped into the water after it. After a few minutes of dodging and swimming under the water, the poor little frog was captured by the two eager little hands who showed off their treasure to their parents. Leo and Olivia were smiling on the outside that their babies were having fun but grimincing on the inside of the messy, wet kids they got from the chase and the "fun" it will be to clean up their little adventures.

After pictures were taken and the frog was placed back into the water, Jack and Katie were piggybacked to the car. They sat on plastic bags so not to get the car wet until they got to the campsite to change. The next stop was the gift shop where Jack and Katie went through the aisles, it was hard to decide what cool and awesome item they wanted as a souvenier of their trip as there was many items they wanted.

Olivia was trying to help Jack decide which rock was the "shinniest" when she felt a small tap on her shoulder, only to see a stuffed squirel sitting on her shoulder waving at her. She just smiled and waved back before moving on but not until she heard a squeaky voice saying: "Hi gorgeous. I have been watching you and I am nuts or should I say squirrelly about you. Want to get some nuts later on?"

Olivia just smiled as she recognized that flirty and silly voice aka her hubby. She was used to her husband's flirty, dorky,sweet and romantic ways after 6 years of marriage so all she did was pet the squirel and kiss her hubby on the check before giving him a wink and sauntering over to where her daughter was deciding which stuffed forest animal was the cutuest.

After the souveniers were bought; a stuffed fawn for Katie and a bug exploration kit for Jack, it was time to go back to the campsite and pack up. The day's activities caught up with the two little cuties as they had a nice little nap in the sun while mommy and daddy packed up the car and loaded their still sleeping babies into their booster seats. Leo and Olivia waved to Pres'quille park as another family trip came to a close with lots of sweet, adorable and fun filled memories having been made.


End file.
